Nickel and Baseball
This article focuses on the interactions between Baseball and Nickel. Coverage Baseball and Nickel have had one of the longest running friendships in Inanimate Insanity, starting even before the series began in The Stupid Trailer, where Baseball asked his famed "Hey Nickel, how's it going?", marking the first ever spoken line in any Inanimate Insanity related video. Episodes suggesting a Friendship In A Lemony Lesson, Nickel invited Baseball onto his team, the two later helped each other with the challenge. In The Arena Of Death, Nickel and Baseball are both chosen to compete in the challenge, leading to the two of them low-fiving. They follow Knife's strategy to get out Taco, but the plan backfires, as the two dodge the incoming rocks. In Sugar Rush, Nickel and Baseball are briefly seen reading the book Where Babies Come From, both showing interest in the text. In Double Digit Desert, Nickel and Baseball both discuss who they think will join the game, joking that it probably wouldn't be Balloon. In The Great Escape, Nickel clings onto Baseball as the two run away from the contestants trying to capture them. The two end up falling into Pickle's dug up hole anyways, due to Lightbulb's mis-leadership. In Breaking The Ice, Baseball and Nickel are both confirmed in season, Baseball offers Nickel an alliance during the challenge, which Nickel glady accepts, Nickel is shown to be slightly annoyed when Baseball wants Suitcase to join, which she does. Eventually Baseball wins the challenge and Suitcase, along with Nickel both end on their teams. In Marsh on Mars, Baseball and Nickel are first seen together when finding out what the rockets run on; lemons. Baseball dislikes lemons and expresses this, while Nickel says he can climb trees. He goes to get lemons, dropping chocolate and a bunch of lemons on him, much to Baseball's annoyance. (This is also a refrence to "A Lemony Lesson".) In Tri Your Best, Nickel becomes team leader like Baseball. In Cooking for the Grater Good and A Kick in the Right Direction, they sat next to each other. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Suitcase mentioned their alliance. Also, Suitcase been happy along with Baseball, when he says: "Legs!". Episodes Suggesting a Conflict In A Lemony Lesson, during the lemon challenge, Nickel shows that he can climb the tree using his legs. Baseball says that he's acting like a showoff, and Nickel throws the lemons down onto Baseball, hurting him, and then he "goes" on Baseball, apologizing, saying that he just couldn't hold it in any longer. In Double Digit Desert, Nickel grabs onto Baseball as "something heavy" before they are launched to the rejoining area in the sky. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1), Baseball says he wants to get out of the idiotic island cage as he kicks Nickel into the corner Bow's box is in. In Breaking The Ice, Nickel doesn't want Suitcase to join their Alliance. In Let 'Er R.I.P. Nickel enjoyed the Halloween idea while Baseball said "It's not Halloween!" Also, they scared each other out of the house. In Theft and Battery, Baseball yells at Nickel for caring more about the competition than Suitcase. Trivia *Baseball and Nickel have the same voice actor, Adam Katz. Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:A to Z Category:Conflicts